The present invention relates to a holder for a liquid containing package and provides for receiving the package therein for conveniently directing the liquid contents of the package into a feed member when the holder is tipped during the use thereof.
Aseptic juice packages have been developed in recent years as an inexpensive package for juice consumption by children and have been referred to as "paper" bottles. The aseptic juice package normally has a straw packaged therewith which is insertable through a membrane that covers an opening as formed in the top wall of the package. The straw is then utilized by the user to withdraw the liquid contents of the package. The package is usually made of flexible disposable materials, and therefore when the contents of the package are consumed, it may be disposed of in any convenient way along with other paper waste products.
One of the inconveniences associated with aseptic juice packages that incorporate straws for withdrawing the contents thereof, is the frequent spilling of the contents, particularly when the package is in the hands of a young child as a user. Further, young children tend to remove the straw from its opening in the package before the contents thereof are fully consumed, and as a result the remaining liquid in the package is oftentimes spilled. Spillage of the liquid from an aseptic juice packages is more likely to occur when the package is used by a young child in a moving vehicle, and in this instance, spilling of the package contents not only usually results in the child and its clothing becoming soiled, but the vehicle upholstery and floor are also soiled. Further, aseptic juice packages are not easily handled by small children because of their configuration and when such children attempt to withdraw the liquid from the package in a moving vehicle, often times the package is dropped resulting in the soiling of vehicle upholstery and floor.
Because aseptic juice packages are formed of flexible materials, the walls thereof are easily deformable. As a result, children will oftentime squeeze the package which results in the contents thereof being rapidly expelled outwardly of the package, thereby causing the surrounding areas to be saturated with the package liquid. Obviously, such use of the prior known juice packages is difficult to prevent when small children are involved, and as a result parents are apt to avoid purchasing the package.
Some efforts have been made to avoid the problems in the use of aseptic juice packages as recited hereinabove, and one such attempted solution is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,007, which discloses a teat unit, wherein a feeding nipple or the like is inserted into a juice package. However, this construction does not solve the problem of a young child mishandling the package as used with a straw, and is evidently useful only for very small children or babies that are still using a nippled bottle.
Another example of a device for dispensing liquid from a paper container is illustrated by the pivotable spout disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,916 to Mitchell. The Mitchell patent discloses a dispenser spout as pivotably mounted on an assembly that is used in connection with a so called "paper" bottle. However, the construction in the Mitchell patent is relatively complex and does not provide for a suitable means for a child user for holding the container for properly feeding the liquid through the spout.
Applicant is also aware of a product that is presently being merchandised for holding aseptic juice packages therein, but the unique feature of this construction is the pivotal opening of the holder body for receiving the package therein. A straw is still utilized with this construction which does not cure the problem of spilling of the contents of the container as presently being experienced with the aseptic juice packages now in use.
Other prior art of which the applicant is aware and that relates generally to the subject invention are the U.S. patents to Knabel U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,645, Charlton U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,271, Gaines U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,866, and Schmit U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,707.
As will be described, the subject invention provides for a holder for liquid containing packages that is simple in construction and that provides for the feeding of the liquid contents in the package to a feed member with which a small child is accustomed. The holder also insures that the package may be easily tipped in use for promoting a proper feeding action and further prevents spilling of the liquid from the package.